tgcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Argiel
Overview It all began in The House Of The Red Sun. This feudal house dates back to an extensive lineage descended from Argiel, the last creation of Gaidys. Naming their town after their ancestor, Argiel, these people live their lives in complete accordance to the Holy Scriptures of Gaidys. To the inhabitants of Argiel, the chicken is the holiest being of all, which they will religiously defend. To them, religion always comes first. Religion The Holy Scriptures The Creation "O' Great oblivion. Nothing lays in sight amongst this clandestine plain of existence. As Great this oblivion be, this can be made great." And Gaidys laid an egg unto this oblivion. And the egg hatched. The Albumen cascaded into the seas. The Yolk rose to become the terrestrial continents. The Shell expanded to create the stars and galaxies. And such was the birth of the everlasting seas, the rugged continents, and the heavenly sky. The world was good, for Gaidys saw it so. "Such a good world, yet still so barren." And with a sweep of the wing, Gaidys commanded plants to rise. And every tree and flower and crop sprouted from the earth, and they bloomed greatly. And Gaidys was pleased, for it was perfect. "Such a beautiful world, yet still no life to enjoy it." And with an exhale from the beak, Gaidys breathed life into the world. And every beast and fish and insect began to roam the land, and they multiplied greatly. And Gaidys was pleased, for it was perfect. "Such a lively world, yet still no ruler to rule it. I will create the Chicken, in the image of myself, to rule this world." And Gaidys plucked a feather from his body. And the feather grew into a Chicken, the image of Gaidys. "This is the perfect creation, and it shall rule the great lands I have created. It shall rule over every beast which crawls the earth, and every crop which populates the earth." And the Chickens ruled over every beast which crawled the earth and every crop which populated the earth. And Gaidys was greatly pleased, for it was perfect. And such was the birth of the world. And it was perfect, for Gaidys saw it so. The Abhorrent Sin The world was young. Then the world was a millenia young. And Gaidys descended back down to earth. And Gaidys saw the world in turmoil, for the world was in turmoil. The plants had stopped sprouting. The beasts had stopped roaming. And Gaidys was displeased, for the perfect world was now imperfect. So Gaidys sought the cause of the discord. Gaidys searched one night and one day. And at the end of the one night and one day, under the blood-red sunset, lay a slain Chicken. In the Chicken's breast lay a wound, issued from a beast. "A world with no ruler will suffer. So suffer the offender must." And Gaidys summoned every beast from every corner of the world. And every beast arrived to see the slain Chicken beneath a burning red sunset. "Beneath a birch tree, beneath the red sun, lies this slain ruler of life. Who is responsible?" Every beast froze, and made no sound. There was deception in their hearts. Gaidys knew. "Then you are all offenders. You will all share punishment." And Gaidys leaned back and crowed. And a piece of every beast tore from their body. The beasts cried. Their laments were heard from the deepest ocean to the tallest mountain. And the pieces from the beasts gathered. And Gaidys crowed again. The pieces tremored to form a humanoid creature. And Gaidys turned to the creature. "You will all share the penance. I name you Argiel, first of the House of the Red Sun. You will protect my sons, the Chickens." Penance "A holy Chicken has been slain. To prove there is still faithfulness in this world, you will obey me, or I will wash this world clean and begin anew." Argiel bowed his head to his lord to assent. "Then take his body with tenderness, and bury him lavishly, with food and clothes. Bury him under the peak of a hill, overlooking the world he ruled. You will kowtow 'til the grass grows back, and the world may be whole once more." Argiel bowed his head again. He raised his head, and Gaidys was gone. Argiel gathered the remains with tenderness. He walked up the tallest hill in sight. He walked for seven nights and seven days. By the end of the seventh day, he reached the top of the hill. The hill overlooked the world. Everything blanketed by the eternal sky could be seen. Horizon met horizon. Argiel dug into the peak. And Argiel placed the remains in the grave with tenderness. And Argiel laid seeds, fruits, and meats as offerings of passing. And Argiel laid fine clothes for the Chicken to enjoy his afterlife. And Argiel buried all of it. Then Argiel knelt, and pressed his head to the dirt. The days passed, and the grass sprouted over the dirt. Argiel looked up, and standing before him was Gaidys. "A holy Chicken has been slain. You must now be slain. Drink the poison derived from the dew that drips from the leaves of the birch tree under which the Chicken was found." Argiel bowed his head again, and drank the poison. It was sunset. He cried out, collapsed and died. Argiel's eyes opened, and standing before him was Gaidys. He had been reborn, for his duty was not complete. "A holy Chicken has been slain. You will prevent such evil from ever taking place again. You and your descendents will use every weapon to protect Chicken. They were made to rule, not fight. You were made to fight, not rule. Go now. Preserve my flock." And Argiel obeyed. Argiel defended the flock for one hundred years, and then Argiel died a natural death. Argiel's descendents followed in his path, obeying the word of Gaidys. The plants began sprouting once more. The beasts began roaming once more. And the world was perfect. And Gaidys was pleased. Epilogue If you can read this, it means that you too are descendent of Argiel, tasked with Gaidys' will. For all his descendents are bipedal and humanoid, you are a descendent. Gaidys has tasked us with one great objective: protect the holy Chickens. During the first 1000 years of the world, a holy Chicken was slain, and the world flew into disarray. Only through Argiel's humility and Gaidys' mercy was the world saved from utter destruction. As a result of this ultimate sin, we have a grand imperative to follow through with his plan for us. From reading The Holy Scriptures, 3 rituals are defined. 1. You shall never bring harm to a holy Chicken, nor allow another to bring harm to a holy Chicken. 2. In the event of a Chicken's death, You shall climb to the peak of a hill, and bury the body with lavish foods and clothes, and then kowtow until the grass grows back. 3. During sunset, You shall consume Gaidys Dew, an alcoholic beverage derived from the dew of the birch tree. Only a true Gaiden brewmaster can brew this drink. Drinking anything but Gaidys Dew goes against the prophecy and could anger Gaidys. Gaidys has given the world a second chance. It would be wise to obey his word. It would be foolish to disobey. How many more chances will we get? Category:Overview Category:Religion